Love Cycle
by OriginalDemon
Summary: What happens when the Kyubi's heat effects Naruto an every1 around him, Who will he take as his mate, an is Naruto really okay without having a family. Okay so i actually havent decidided who to pair Naruto with, its between Kiba, Gaara? SO SUGGESTIONS PZ
1. IT BEGINS!

"Indicates speech"

'Indicates thought'

**Indicates internal speech between Kyubi and Naruto**

~Indicates scene change~

Naruto:

Panting, 'It's the second night in a row I've woken up from a weird dream, drenched in sweat, body tingling, and my spine on fire, feeling an odd combination of hunger and arousal'.

Naruto glanced over at his clock, 4:34 Am.

Grateful for the extra time before daily training, Naruto slipped his hand in between his pajamas (they had frogs on them) to grab his erect cock. Thinking of nothing or no one in particular he smeared the beads of pre cum that had collected at the tip of his penis and started stroking wildly, feeling his orgasm close at hand (no pun intended lol) he rolled over onto his stomach with his manhood wedged in between his stomach and his fist to thrust while moaning his release into his pillow.

What's wrong with me?

**Hehehehe**

**What the fuck are you laughing at you stupid Kitsune**

**Oh you'll see, soon**

**I should have known that the way I've been feeling lately is because of you**

**Not entirely**

**What's that supposed to mean?**

**Hehehehe **

**Am not in the mood for guessing games so just tell me**

After a long pause, Naruto realized his "mind guest" wasn't going to answer and decided to take a shower. Naruto was soon scrubbing his body with his favorite orange scented body wash, when he started to feel his member swell.

It's getting worse…


	2. AM IN WHAT?

A/N Hello everyone thank you for reviewing! i just wanted to say that i started writing this along time ago but have had problems keeping it saved (it kept getting deleted) so finally after it disappeared off my jump drive i gave up, then yesterday it miraculously appeared and i was soo happy i couldn't contain it and decided to continue with it! i have about 4 chapters written and when i get a satisfying amount of reviews i will update another chapter. i don't know who Naruto's mate is going to be in the end so keep making suggestions.

oh and the first chapter was really just an intro, thats why it was so short. i will continue keeping the chapters kinda short (around 1000 or so words) so i can update faster!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

After not being able to sleep anymore after his shower (on account of his libido interrupting him), Naruto decided to get an early start on training.

For hours, Naruto threw kunai and in an instant appeared in their pathway only to dodge and throw back more to start the sequence over.

Even though all morning Naruto tried ignoring his straining manhood's, attempt to get his attention, by noon things started to become unbearably painful. So Naruto decided to quickly slip down to the lake to relieve himself with a quick jerk and a cool bath couldn't hurt anything.

When Naruto reached the water, he took his clothes off and sunk down sighing as the water enveloped his body in its cool embrace.

Naruto slowly reached down to find his erection and gave it a lazy stroke, opening his mouth and let his pleasure wash over him.

Iruka's POV

Fuming, 'Kakashi's such a pervert! He comes to volunteer at my class every day only to read his porn book (straight porn by the way) then make attempts at grabbing my ass. I just can't get a read on him. Oh well by the time I take these grade reports to Hokage-Sama ill have forgot all about the scarecrow'.

'Oh is that Naruto swimming. I wonder what he's doing. Usually he works himself near to death at the training ground when not on missions.'

Iruka crouched down, placed the scrolls he was carrying, and begin to crawl in hopes to catch Naruto off guard and scare him. In the process Iruka climbed over Naruto's clothes, smirking at Naruto and the impulsiveness of youth.

'Just ten more feet, now only five, three…' "Naruto ichiramon is… all… out!!"

Naruto startled, jumped up from the water while further exposing his naked body, with his fully reddened cock in hand.

Embarrassed, Iruka turned around as quickly as possible trying to save Naruto and himself from further embarrassment.

"Hum, sorry Naruto, I just thought you were skinny dipping, I was just planning on scarring you!"

He didn't answer. 'Great he's mad at me'

"Look Naruto, it was an honest mistake, please don't be mad at me"

"Mad? Am not mad at you, am mad at myself" he managed to say the last of it in a murmur.

"Well you're a growing boy, nothing to be ashamed of you know! Everyone does it".

"What! Really, even Sasuke?"

"Well, him I don't know. I want to say yes but he's just so dam uptight sometimes I wonder".

This got a giggle out of him

"So I am not a freak?"

"Not at all, however you really should only do it in a private area".

"But, it becomes painful if I don't do it, and I didn't think I would make it all the way to my house"

"Painful? Do you mean uncomfortable?"

"No it becomes really painful"

"Hmm, maybe we should head over to Tsunade's to take a look."

"What? No, it's embarrassing!"

"Come on Naruto, she's a doctor, doctor's deal with these kinds of problems all the time".

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing, am not going!"

After a half hour of trying to persuade Naruto, and a promise to take him out for ramen afterwards, Iruka finally got him to agree to a check up with Tsunade.

**Hokage Tower:**

Naruto laid on Tsunade's messy desk (she failed to clear a spot for Naruto) as she ran her chakra covered hands up and down his body

"Hmm, I don't see anything physically wrong with you, but…"

"But what"? Iruka asked Tsunade. He seemed extremely nervous now.

"It's just, an excessive amount of the Kyubi's chakra is leaking out, and the seal could be breaking down"

Naruto shivered at the thought of the fox trying to get out.

'**What are you planning Kitsune!'**

'**Am not planning anything'**

**Feeling as though he wouldn't get anything out of the fox unless he was more thorough, Naruto closed his eyes and cleared his mind focusing until he was in the damp corridor facing the giant cell. What he saw shocked him to say the least**

**It was Kyubi, lying on his side, licking a massive erection. **

**Strangely, the site didn't disgust him. In fact, it aroused him. **

'**What are you doing Kyubi?'**

'**What does it look like?'**

'**I mean why are you doing that and why am I feeling so… uncontrollable'.**

'**Naruto shifted to relieve some pressure cause by the erotic site in front of him'.**

'**Hehehehe am in heat…'**

'**In what'?**

'**Heat or mating season, it's that time of the year'.**

'**Then why haven't I been effected before'?**

'**Hehehehe, you hadn't started puberty yet. Apparently you're a late bloomer'!**

'**Then how do I stop it'**

'**You get a mate'**

'**What! Not happening'!**

'**There's no other way'**

**Becoming annoyed at the laugh in the fox's voice Naruto jarred his mind out of the dark, wet corridor and back into Tsunade's office. Iruka and Tsunade were staring at him in silence**

What?

Neither said anything, instead they both slowly moved their reddened faces down his length stopping at the towering erection Naruto had worn.

Naruto jumped up trying to cover himself unsuccessfully with his hands.

"You've grown Naruto!" Iruka said making Naruto grow even redder.

Trying to make him less embarrassed he continued to say, "at least now Sai can't make fun of you anymore"

It didn't help

"Well you don't have to worry about Kyubi trying to get out"

"You talked to him?" Asked Tsunade

"Yeah, he hum said I was in heat"

"In heat" Tsunade and Iruka said in unison.

"Is there a way to get you out of it?"

"Kit said 'only mating will get me to stop'"

"Kit"? Tsunade and Iruka asked.

Naruto felt furious with himself for letting his pet name for the Kitsune when they were getting along slip out into the open.

"Am taking you off missions for a while Naruto"

"What? No, please! Tsunade, you don't understand, my whole life is dedicated to trying to live an as normal life as possible with this thing living inside of me. If you take the little amount of normalcy away from me, I feel like am losing to him!"

Tsunade sighed "fine I'll let you go on missions if, you take a week off to let the pass over"

"Obaaaaa saaaan"!

"Narutoooo"!

"Alright, alright, fine! But I want a good mission in a week"

'**It won't be over until you mate, not in a week, not ever Hehehehe….'**

Naruto chose to ignore him

'**And when you do get a mate, it will go away for a year and then come back full force, and again and again!'**

"You better be ready Iruka, because am feeling extra hungry today!" Naruto declared, ignoring the fox again

Iruka groaned.


	3. SOLITARY NINJA, NOT SO SOLITARY! WHAT?

Okay so this first part is extremely weird I know! What happened was that I've been checking out stories around adult fan fiction and came across some Pokémon fics. Wondering how they could be even remotely intriguing (not a huge fan of it) I opened one up and was shocked lol! So here is some shock value for you all!

Oh and also I wanted to write a chapter with Iruka and Naruto at ichiramen but its like 300 words so maybe when I revise this later on ill throw that chapter in before this one

Well enjoy!

I don't own Naruto, because if I did no one would be allowed to wear clothes!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I AM SERIOUS THIS TIME I WANT REVIEWS AND LOTS OF THEM BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A devastating blackness was all Naruto could see in all directions, his senses seemed to be muted besides the overwhelming prickle of desire that threatened to engulf him whole. Then all of the sudden a drip, drip, drip in the distance growing closer, echoing louder as each drop grew in intensity Then, a red glow wrapped around his naked body pulling him towards the one who summoned him. **

**There in the middle of the giant cage laid its inhabitant facing away Naruto. **

'**What do you want fox. What do you want with me?'**

'**Hehehehe,'**

**The fox turned around to face Naruto. Naruto took a step back away from the cage as a wave of shock and need washed over him. What he saw wasn't the usual four legged demon creature he contained in his body, but a very naked erect Kitsune with two long legs, two long arms with very human hands, and nine fury tails that played over red skin. **

'**What is this Kit?'**

'**A present for you,'**

'**I don't want it, change bac-'**

**Before he could finish a rope of red chakra tightened around his torso pulling him until his body was tightly pressed against the bars. **

'**Stop'**

**Naruto meant to say it as a command, however it came out a weak plea at best**

'**You know as well as I do that I can only do what you allow me to do with these seals.'**

**Another wave of desire racked through his body and muddled his mind. The Kyubi very graceful stood up and walked toward Naruto swinging his hips from side to side his erection growing alarmingly more noticeable as he approached. **

'**I know you're not feeling very 'human' right now, so am going to make this quick.'**

'**No I don't want'**

**Too late, Kyubi quickly thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth and pushed his body up against the metal bars into Naruto's slim body rubbing their erections together, pulling moans from his subject. The sly fox smoothly moved his talented hands over unimaginably sensitive nipples, one hand going down drawing his fingers over the exposed seal on his naval while the other reached around, not stopping until they reached their destination. One hand wrapped firmly around their cocks stroking slowly distracting Naruto from the other hand slipping into his ass **

**Kyubi was right, he didn't feel very human at the moment**

**Moans echoed off the water and darkness with a brilliant clarity that pleased the fox and he redoubled his efforts for release. **

**He could feel Naruto trembling in his grasp and an odd combination of guilt and satisfaction came over him. On one hand he was pleased to see the boy struggling from the effects of him going in to heat, yet on the other hand he seemed to have developed some feelings for the boy through a deep admiration of his perseverance.**

**Naruto was now showing all the signs of his release close at hand. **

**The fox grounded his fingers deeper into the boy and thrust his body into the boy to pull their orgasms over them **

Naruto woke up, bed soaked and panicked stricken, he threw back the covers and pulled off his pants ignoring his come soaked thighs, he rolled over and inspected his ass

'**Don't you worry kit, nothing physical occurred. Let's just say I gave a whole new meaning to being mind fucked!' **

Just then Naruto got the image of the Kitsune (in his usual form) licking his paws clean. Naruto shuddered from the thought.

'**Stupid fox I am going to beat this'**

'**There's no way without mating pup'**

'**There is! Believe it! Its almost been a week, just a few more days and it will be completely out of my system'.**

'**Kit… you cant work this out of your system'**

**The fox sighed, smelling Naruto's emotions waft into the air.**

'**Then what if I do this!?'**

Naruto set to work concentrating on drowning the fox out of his mind, bringing chakra around him and putting his hands together focusing on the energy.

Then a quick knock at the door before it swung open, Sasuke walked in.

"Ha Dobe looks like you got yourself in quite a situation!"

"Shut up don't call me Dobe and its nothing compared to what you've gotten yourself in, over and over. By the way Sasuke, how many times has Orochimaru fucked you"?

"Shut up"

Naruto felt a tinge of guilt by mocking his friend, but quickly put it out of his mind so he wouldn't take away from the fantasy.

"I bet he gives the best head with that long tongue of his"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Sasuke was starting to get growly now, just the way he remembered.

"He's not exactly ugly but he looks so old and slutty, is he really any good"?

Sasuke came in for a punch and Naruto took him off guard by coming in for a swift kiss knocking him to the ground

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's chest in a weak attempt at a struggle. Naruto, feeling the pent up need take control positioned his hands at Sasuke's waist and pulled swiftly on his shorts, leaving the boy with only his shirt on.

They broke away quickly for breath Sasuke glaring dangerously seductive at Naruto.

Naruto took Sasuke's directed frustration as the perfect distraction for pushing his own pants down to his knees.

"Do you even know what to do"?

'I wonder if I have a talent for knowing Sasuke so well or if he's just predictable'? Naruto smirked

"Yeah, Orochimaru told me how to handle you."

Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm drawing a laugh from the boy

Naruto somehow knew (probably from Kitsune's experience) he should prepare Sasuke but with the need he felt working its way through his body, he knew he couldn't last. So he spit in his hand and gave himself a quick stroke and hoped it would be enough. It wasn't, Sasuke was underneath, tighter than anything Naruto had every felt, and Sasuke was whimpering.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt; he never wanted to hurt Sasuke. But he was being pushed to far over the edge by his desire to ease up on his frantic thrusting. He knew that his partner wasn't feeling any pleasure in all this but couldn't find the control to correct that.

Soon it was all becoming too much, Sasuke's strained grunts and whimpers, the creak of the floor boards, the smell of his earlier spilt come. It was intoxicating, and Naruto was close. Just one, two, no, three more trusts and

Ahh, pop!

Naruto collapsed spurting his seed on to the hard wooden floor where the hage no bushin Sasuke once lay.

**Never in my wildest dream did I ever think you could come up with such an implicit way to get off. I always knew you had a thing for the uchia, pup! Is it him that you would like to fuck your way through this heat cycle?**

'Maybe before he left I felt something for him, but not anymore'

**Shut up, don't you get it? I beat your freakish weird heat**

**I think it's you that doesn't get it Naruto….**

Okay so Sasuke's officially out of the running! He betrayed Naruto too much however; I couldn't resist Naruto having a very interactive fantasy with his Jutsu

* * *

I AM SERIOUS WHEN I SAY THAT AM NOT GOING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET REVIEWS............ GOOD OR BAD I WANT GROVELING, BEGGING, PLEADING PRAISE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IN THE WORDS OF PARIS HILTON... FLAMES ARE HOTT! LOL J/K REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. CHEMICAL ROMANCES?

A/N: okay, Okay i will post this before i get 10 reviews... *huffs* anyways, i really like this chapter its kinda funny!

i know it seems a little choppy but am the kinda writer to get it all out first and then later revise it until am happy. this way i figure my readers get faster posts and i stress less (really though, am an insanely anal writer)

THIS WILL HAVE PLOT!!!!!!!!!

I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU HATED, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, ENCOURAGEMENT ASK QUESTIONS. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE FULLY WRITTEN, HOWEVER I HAVE THE STORY IDEA FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. BUT YOU COULD INFLUENCE SOMETHING WITH A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to those that did review, or add me or my story on watch or favorite!

and always i dont own naruto, *pouts* if i did, the only affection Naruto would give another girl, is when him and his lover were role playing lol

* * *

Feeling hungry and confident his body wasn't going to urge him to thrust his lower region into a bloody pulp, Naruto decided to eat a snack, take a shower and convince Tsunade to let him back on missions.

'First thing first food! And the best celebratory food, Ramon!' Naruto put some water on to boil and pulled three cups from the pantry and sat them on his table until the kettle started to hiss, once the water hit the dry contents and the aroma fused into the air. His fox senses took over intensifying the need to feed.

Six cups later, Naruto's hunger refused to be satisfied.

'**What's going on kit? Am hungry!'**

'**Side effect of being in heat, Try something bloody my favorite thing is bird.' **

'**Naruto's mouth watered at the thought of ripping the flesh of a freshly killed chicken'**

'**You're wrong kit; I beat you and your heat! I am not hard and I don't feel the desire for release.'**

'**You've exhausted your bodies energy supply once you eat a bit you'll be back to your old suffering self. That is until you find a mate.'**

Becoming more and more frustrated with each passing second at his demanding stomach, Naruto opened his ice box to view its contents. There in the back of the fridge lay a sealed bag of chicken. It wasn't fresh but Naruto pulled it out anyways.

'**Won't I get sick kit?'**

'**Not with my digestion.' **

Afraid but desperate to stop the growling Naruto timidly licked the raw poultry and found it to be okay, in fact it was really good.

* * *

Disgusted with his earlier endeavors, Naruto opted for orange scented shampoo, conditioner and repeat. It was with his second wash cycle he noticed the return of the tingle brushing lightly over his body that made the word sensitive underrated

'**Your wrong kit its over'**

Being a captive in Naruto's body allowed the fox to experience one another's emotions on a personal level. Fear was one they rarely felt from one another and Kyubi let out a muted whine for putting Naruto threw this.

'**Sure it is pup' the fox said sullenly**

Hokage tower.

"Naruto what are you doing here? You're supposed to stay close to your house until tomorrow.

If I don't get away from that place soon that dam fox is either going to corrupt my innocence or steal it away as he violently rapes me!"

Shizune was caught off guard

"IRAKUNE!" Tsunade bellowed and a masked ANBU appeared, perched in the window.

"Report!"

"Yes Hokage! The target has stayed in his apartment for the last 6 days only coming out now to see you."

"I see explain his behavior"

"Naruto has eaten more food than I thought possible in a month let alone a day short of a week, when he's not eating…"

"WAIT A MINUTE. You had ANBU on me?"

"It was for your protection." Tsunade turned to the masked man and waved for him to continue

"When he wasn't eating he was (the Anbu stoic like face betrayed him as he started to blush) vigorously masturbating, and had frequent mood swings. The apartment is a mess."

Naruto felt the wave of heat hit his face but stared determinedly at Tsunade.

Before he could get out a word to defend himself however Shizune had walked behind him

"Naruto? It's so hot, why don't you take this bulky jacket off"

"Um thanks"

"So Tsunade I feel a lot better now really"

'**You know she can see through your lies pup!'**

"Not now!" Naruto hissed out loud

"What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing, I mean I want" – interrupted again

"Naruto? I think this whole situation has gotten you really stressed, and the best thing for stress is a good neck massage"

"Don't touch Naruto Kun!"

The whole room froze and turned to look Irukune the ANBU who was crouched in a fighting stance.

"Naruto Kun, I love you I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought about our positions getting in the way and.."

Naruto's cock pulsed at the declaration

"b-but you don't even know me!"

"I know it may be sudden, however I fell in love the moment I seen your face scrunched up as you came!"

Naruto, if possible reddened further

"I am willing to become your mate to get you through this unbearable time!" Irukune declared.

"Naruto" Shizune whispered seductively in his ear. "Don't listen to him, he's lying to you am the one who really loves you. Ill do anything for you, I can get you through this"

"Look bitch! I love Naruto and I will be the one to have him!"

The Anbu Lunged at Shizune, Shizune sidestepped and placed her foot out in front of the man causing him to trip

"Did you really think I would have learned nothing being the Hokage's assistant you fool"?

"NARUTO! Find Kakashi and tell him I gave you permission to accompany him on their mission. Go now!"

Naruto pumped his fist in triumph and ran out the room.

"Naruto Kun!" Irukune and Shizune called in unison after the streak of blonde

Tsunade scrunched her brow together in thought.

"Look what you did now bitch! You made him leave!" Irukune said as he pressed his hands together in a combination of hand seals, calling forth a dragon of fire and directing it at her.

Shizune quickly performed the replacement Jutsu and disappeared out of site inhaled deeply, popped out from behind her assailant, and blew a dark cloud of toxic gas that filled the room and made the fire entity flare before exploding leaving the room filled with thick smoke, surely blackening the walls and whatever other damage.

Tsunade Had had it, she pulled her chakra in her forearms and appeared in front of the dueling individuals and swung both fist out in front of her hitting Shizune with her left and Irukune with her right. Feeling as though the smoke was becoming overwhelming, she shouldered both and jumped through her window, into clear air, and landing gracefully in a crowd of onlookers.

"Nothing to look at her MOVE ON!"

The crowd quickly dispersed. She knelt down managed to summon the focus to clear her head needed for healing Jutsu, put her palm in a blazing green glow and washed it over the two, awakening Shizune first then Irukune.

"Explain yourselves NOW"

"Hokage Sama, Am sorry! I don't know what came over me. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't care, I felt as if I could have Naruto, nothing else would matter; it was the same at his apartment. The longer time went by the harder it seemed to control myself. Am not even gay!" The Anbu man rambled his mask slipping revealing pleading, blue eyes.

"Shizune"?

"It was the same for me Hokage Sama I couldn't control myself and I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever, I just couldn't think logically I knew that the poison I used was flammable but I didn't care, what's wrong with us Tsunade?"

"…. Nothing is wrong with the either of you. Naruto's mating cycle however is causing him to release pheromones, and I just released him on the village!"

Tsunade sighed, stood up, and began walking towards the nearest bar or restraint with sake, Shizune followed, as Irukune scrambled to put his mask back on and step back into the shadows.

"Tsunade Sama, why weren't you affected by Naruto"?

"I don't know for sure, however am wondering if it has something to do with the fact that I regard Naruto in a maternal way?"

"Oh I see" Shizune paused "do you think it could have something to do with your age?"

Tsunade glared

"Right, maternal feelings make sense" Shizune fidgeted.

"Tsunade Sama! Kakashi is leading the mission! Naruto will be in danger with that pervert around!"

"I've already thought about that and put it out of my mind! Iruka is also assigned to the mission and if I am right about maternal feelings being the immune factor of Naruto's hormones, then Iruka will definitely protect him. Am surprised that guy hasn't sprouted an umbilical cord for him"

"And if you're not right?"

"Then I guess Naruto's fucked!" She snorted


	5. SHADOW SEDUCTION! GROWLY PURSUERS!

helloo everyone! this chapter (or atleast the shikamaru part of it) is dedicated to LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless because of messaging me and making a suggestion! YOU TOO CAN HAVE DEDICATIONS FROM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS IF YOU ONLY TOOK THE TIME TO LET ME KNOW THEM!!

k a/n: the chapter overall is alright however am not really satisfied i think it needs a lot more interactions with naruto's team mates and espesially with kiba and i think i need to make naruto more at his desires beck n call lol

i will be expanding this and revising it later on!!!! i first want to get the general plot and stuff down out of my head before because if i work on perfect grammar, word choice, plot flow, etc now i will loose interest and this will never be finished. i actually have a story that i started from an anime i dont even remember its name or plot but the 1st and only chapters were pretty good. maybe if i find it and re-up my knowledge of the anime i might post em and see what you guys think.

GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! (love futurama) there will be SMUT!!! in the upcoming chapters. to be more precise, either in the next chapter or in the one after that!!!!! SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT!!!!!!

DAMMIT I DONT OWN NARUTO! I MAKE NO MONEY AM JUST A SICK AND TWISTED PUPPY THAT TAKES PLEASURE IN INVADING OTHER PEOPLES WORLDS AND PAINTING A FEW SWEATY, COME-COVERED BOYS IN IT!

R/R/R/R/R//R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R//R READ/REVIEW READ/REVIEW READ/REVIEW

* * *

Naruto ran down the street with enthusiasm for finding Kakashi. He knew just where to look; Kakashi was always with Iruka in the classroom before missions.

Naruto was rounding the corner to Iruka's classroom, and stopped as his straining erection was pushing uncomfortably against his pants. He stopped to adjust himself just as Iruka was dismissing his students.

"Okay I'll be back in about a week you all be good for the sub and study hard! Dismissed"

At that the rooms occupants put their ninja training to use and cleared the room instantly, Naruto felt a pang of nostalgia.

"Hey Iruka sensei, are you taking a vacation?"

"Mission with Kakashi, Hokage wants instructors to get more field training." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Not that am not happy to see you, but why are you here. You never liked my classroom." Iruka mocked wariness

"Actually I came to find Kakashi, obaa-chan said I could come on this mission, so what's the big mission that would need the great Uzumaki's help, huh? Naruto turned to Kakashi and noticed his vacant stare.

"Earth to Kakashi! Is anybody there?" Naruto snapped his fingers

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked worriedly

"He was fine a minute ago; he was reading his book waiting for me to finish up!" Iruka said as a dribble of drool dripped from the corner of Kakashi's mouth on to his vest.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto screamed

"I think am going to go get Tsunade Sama. Naruto, can you wait her with h…" Iruka stopped, and stared in shock as Kakashi shamelessly reached his hand out and grabbed Naruto's groin

Naruto yelped and jumped back blushing furiously, while Iruka stepped into action picking up a student chair that was beside his desk and breaking it down over him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Kakashi screamed

"Naruto, go get packed and be ready in an hour at the front gates. I need to have a word with Kakashi"

Naruto, being too embarrassed from Kakashi's actions and freaked that his body had responded, didn't argue, instead he nodded and turned around to run past a masked Anbu he hadn't seen moments before.

"HOW COULD YOU KAKASHI! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON NARUTO'S FACE? HE WAS TERRIFIED!

"I. I…"

"Excuse me" the masked Anbu said politely

"IN ALL MY YEARS I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW

"I. I…"

"Excuse me"

"I KNOW IT MAY HAVE BEEN NAÏVE OF ME, BUT I THOUGHT ALL THE TIMES YOU GRABBED ME, MEANT YOU LIKED ME!, I GUESS YOU'LL JUST GRABB WHOEVER IS AROUND HUH?"

"I. I…"

"excuuuse meeee" masked Anbu said impatiently

"GOD DAM'MIT KAKASHI, NARUTO IS JUST A CHILD, HOW COULD.."

"EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the Anbu

Both Kakashi and Iruka turned to look at the man in shock.

He cleared his throat "sorry for yelling, I've been told by the Hokage's assistant to inform you of a condition Naruto seems to be suffering from"

"Shizune, why would she be involved, and what condition" Iruka huffed and turned to glare at Kakashi.

"The Hokage's assistant thinks the matter is more dangerous than the Hokage. It appears as though, the Kyubi has gone into heat, and Naruto is releasing pheromones that seem to have an overwhelming impact on those around him. It seems as only those with motherly feelings towards Naruto are immune.

Iruka huffed in annoyance at 'motherly' (he could have said fatherly, or even parental) then glanced at Kakashi, seeming to understand both his and Naruto's behavior lately.

**An hour and a half later:**

Naruto scurried around collecting the last of his ninja gear and stuffing it haphazardly into his travel bag.

"Damn it I am late! Iruka's going to kill me!"

Naruto, a little shaken from the incident with Kakashi came home and gazed at the wall for twenty minutes until his stomach growled for attention, and then proceeded to stuffing his face with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ramen, and raw meat. He then had a quick jerk, wash, and realized it had been time to go.

He came running panting at the gate.

"S sorry guys, f f fell asleep!" he said out of breath, hoping they wouldn't further question him about his reasons for being late.

He looked around to see who all had been assigned to the mission.

"Hi Sakura, iruka, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru!" he noticed Kakashi but scooted away, and ignore him for now.

"Hey…." They all said in unison all smiling (Akamaru's tail was wagging)

"Naruto, I told you to be here in an hour. We should have already left by…."

Naruto tuned him out

That was odd. He expected Sakura to rant about him being lazy and late, Hinata to blush and shy away. He expected Choji to continue stuffing his face, Shikamaru to huff and both of them to feign not interested. He expected Lee to spout some bullshit about the spirit of youth, or life, or some other inspirational crap. He thought Kiba was going to look annoyed and Akamaru would growl or something. But they all were just staring at me happily. The only one that is acting normal is Iruka….

"Yea, yea I am sorry it won't happen again can we go now, what's the mission? Do we get to kick some ass? Ooh! Do we get to break in and steal top secret information?"

They all started walking out of the village to their destination.

"Naruto, No, we simply just have to deliver a package to the mist village"

Kiba walked up to Naruto and began sniffing at his neck

"ah what the hell" Naruto stepped away

Instead of responding Kiba blushed and crinkled his nose and ran to the front of the group away from Naruto.

'That was weird'

"What? That's it, why so many ninja then?"

"Guys rich, wants a lot of ninja escort, asked for the fire village nin specifically!" Kiba said, seeming to have snapped out of his earlier stupor.

Just then Sakura moved over to walk by Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, did you change your shampoo or something?"

"No why?"

"Well, you still smell like oranges, but you smell a lot… manlier!"

"Naruto, I've always liked the way you smell" Hinata said loudly and completely out of character, weird.

"I never said I didn't like the way he smelt before! In fact, I bought the same shampoo so Sasuke would think I smelt pretty too! Now I just want to smell _him_"

'Pretty… him?'

''you do smell good Naruto, better then barbeque makes e want to taste you"

'eww'

Lee took that moment too put his two cents in…

"Naruto, I've never told anybody this, but you smell exactly like the springtime of youth!"

"Naruto, have you noticed this mission seems troublesome? I think it would be best if you and I left to do other, less troublesome activities!"

The group was crowded around Naruto, and all the confessions were making his manhood stir with excitement.

'God, can this get any weirder?'

Apparently Kakashi wanted to do the honors, because just then Naruto felt his ass being firmly grouped

Naruto reddened to an impossible shade

Iruka brought his fist down over Kakashi's head and pulled Naruto to him.

Everyone groaned.

"Naruto, I think it would be best if you walk in the back with me…" Iruka stated

"Everyone else, in front, eyes forward. If I even catch you glancing behind, I'll take you out!" Iruka's teaching experience was going to come in handy.

'**kit, why is everyone acting this way with me?'**

'**You're in heat, and since you have the strongest chakra here, you unceremoniously become the alpha of your pack. Basically it's a chemical mechanism that insures that when you go into heat, you'll have available mates lined up.**

'**But if I just wait it out...'**

'**No! Naruto, you don't understand! you see Naruto, the reason why you cant get out of heat by touching yourself, is because it isn't just about procreation, or feeling good. Its about the chemical interactions between you and your mate. right now your releasing pheromones that are calling for a mate, putting everyone around you in a position to receive you, with the release of your mates pheromones during orgasms will be the only thing to put an end to your heat.**

Staying away from the others, and walking with a bulging erection seemed an impossible feat (even with iruka protecting him from the others and being modest enough to not notice, or at least not comment on him adjusting himself or giving a few delicate stroke through his pants.) so when the group decided on taking a quick break for lunch Naruto was relieved.

"Iruka, I have to go to the bathroom, ill be back in a few minutes"

"Okay, I'll go with you!"

"No! I need to go alone" Naruto blushed furiously.

Seeming to get what Naruto intended on doing he nodded and let the boy go on his own.

Three hastily brought on orgasms later; Naruto heard a twig break behind him, and cursing himself for being so unaware of his surroundings.

"Kiba, What are you doing here?"

Naruto saw Kiba wrinkle his nose probably in distaste, at what he must look liked with his clothes all ruffled, face tinged pink, with a sheen of sweat, and oh god with his nose he could probably smell his come all over him and the area'

Kiba blushed "I just thought I would bring you some lunch, you must be hungry Naruto, with all the side missions you've been taking up" he meant for it to sound teasing, but somehow it ended up flat, and sounding more jealous to Kiba's ears then anything.

To Naruto however, all he heard was disgust. "Thanks Kiba but I don't think I feel all that hungry right now."

"Naruto" Kiba said low and dangerously "you need to eat!"

He came in front of Naruto and offered the plate.

To be honest with himself he was starving. "Thanks"

Kiba smiled and turned away.

Later that evening after the group had set up camp for the night, Naruto was eagerly trying to alleviate some of the strain of his manhood that had built up during the day, while being as quite as possible. As his forth release of the evening began to draw near he froze in horror as he sensed someone outside of his tent.

A few seconds later and no more noise, Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and began to continue. Then the subtle pull on his tent zipper caught him off guard once again. He hurriedly pulled his hand from his pajama bottoms, wiped his hand on his blanket and tried to summon a look of innocence. Shikamaru poked his head through the flap

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Look Shikamaru, it's kind of late and am trying to"

"I know what you're trying to do Naruto, and I want to help you!"

'Help me? How?"

"Like this."

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand (the one he had been putting to use before he was interrupted) and sucked a digit into his mouth moaning.

"mhh Naruto, you taste so good"

"Shikamaru, s-stop"

Putting Naruto's finger back into his mouth, he added rubbing Naruto through his pants to the motion.

"Naruto started to feel the uncontrollable haze of his desire start to wrap itself around him and began to lose all rational thought at the sensations of Shikamaru's actions. Shikamaru began to trail his hands up to his chest and ran his fingers over Naruto's nipples pulling a moan from the blonde.

"Oh Shikamaru!" strangely, calling out his seducers name had a sobering effect to it. His mind cleared and he pulled his fingers from Shikamaru's mouth and pushed the teen off of him.

"Stop Shikamaru, look this isn't you or I, it's the Kitsune, he's in heat and he's having this effect on the both of us so we need to stop"

"No! I don't care if it's the Kitsune or us, I want you!"

"Shikamaru, I think it's time you left and went to your own tent!"

Shikamaru tensed,

"You know about my shadow-Jutsu don't you Naruto?"

"Of course I do I fought against it during the exam what's this have to do with anything?"

'**Naruto be careful'**

'**I know kit'**

"Well during the day, when I use it, I have to find shadows, and have to be constantly aware of its area to manipulate it, but at night that rule doesn't apply. It's like the world becomes mine to manipulate!"

"In a swift motion of hand waves Naruto's body became rigid and refused to move.

"I told you Naruto, I want you, and I will have you"

Shikamaru sauntered over to Naruto and put his lips on his for a brief but lust induced passionate kiss.

"Don't do this Shikamaru"

Shikamaru too overcome with the desire gained from Naruto's pheromone infused chakra brushing over his body just smiled, took a half step backwards and for a second Naruto felt relief wash over him then felt as though he was plunged in ice cold water as he watched and copied Shikamaru tug his shirt over his head.

Naruto tried to struggle but it was pointless without intending to do some serious damage. 'I don't want to hurt him, it's not his fault.' He thought about calling for help, but then changed his mind after thinking about the rest of the group possibly joining in.

Kitsune felt torn inside, he knew if Naruto just let go of his conscience both the boys would have an immensely pleasurable time. However, he couldn't stop the pang of guilt the thought of this whole entire situation being his fault

Shikamaru leaned in close to Naruto, simultaneously making Naruto lean towards him for a wet kiss. Shikamaru opened their mouths and sent their tongues rolling around each other's and making their hands reaching, grabbing, and trying to pull each other impossibly closer.

Despite the touches being unwanted, they were still arousing to a teenage boy in heat. Naruto could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, silently begging Shikamaru to stop or himself to get a grip, he knew Shikamaru would never do this and it was only the stupid Kitsune's influence on him.

Kyubi's ears dropped as another wave of guilt hit him.

Naruto felt his hand being pulled down copying Shikamaru's and resting on each other's groins. Right when Naruto felt a hopeless wave wash over him Naruto heard a sickeningly cracking sound ring in his ears and the release of control over his body.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka shaking furiously with his fist out over an unconscious Shikamaru.

'Oh god he's going to try and rape me too'

"Iruka please stop! I don't want this"

'Maybe he wanted Shikamaru too…? No, he was crying, and regardless it's my responsibility to protect Naruto's virtue. He still has his virtue, right?'

"Iruka, I know how your feeling right now"

'Feeling?'

"But it's not you! You see, it's the Kyubi he's in heat and its affecting everyone around me too!"

'So he knows Kyubi's in heat'

"Iruka, id rather it be anyone else here then you"

'Ouch'

"Iruka you're like a mom to me!"

'Don't cry, don't cry! Wait a minute, mom?'

"Naruto stop, am not affected by the Kyubi!"

"You're not?"

"No, something to do with my _parental_ feelings towards you, why do you pick me as your mom though "

Naruto felt touched and relieved.

"well I don't have parents and when I look at everyone else with theirs, it seems to me that the dads teach them stuff like their family Jutsu or specialty while their moms love, nurture, and nag them" Naruto smiled

"So I think of you as my mom and Kakashi as my perverted dad!"

Iruka felt a wave of happiness go over them and smiled at the thought of him Kakashi and Naruto as a real family. Iruka hugged Naruto.

"You know I've always thought of you as a son Naruto! You know since I was able to take care of you I wanted you to move in with me!"

Naruto hugged tighter

"come on Naruto I think it would be best until this all blows over for you to sleep in my tent with me, so get you shirt on and come on"

Naruto blushed at the realization of the situation he had been caught in, by his… 'mom', but followed anyways.

**The Next Morning:**

Iruka awoke with Naruto spread out over him. The oddest emotions came over him a mix of annoyance and adoration. Too bad he didn't have time to analyze them because just then someone began pulling on his tent zipper.

Iruka put his hand on his kunai

"Iruka sensei, Naruto is… missing?"

Kiba growled at the site of iruka and Naruto in bed together.

"Kiba before you think of anything that will make me kick your ass let me explain."

Naruto chose that moment to roll over onto Iruka, while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You bastard, am going to kill you, you, you pervert!"

Kiba lounged onto iruka and fisted his hand around the sensei's neck.

"kkkiba ssstop"

Naruto woke up and pushed Kiba off of iruka

"Kiba have you gone mad"

"Have you? He's older then you, Naruto! And he was our teacher; that's just sick!"

Naruto just stared in confusion until realization dawned on him

"kkiba iits nnot what it looks like iruka saved me last night!"

Kiba growled

"It's true! Shikamaru attacked Naruto last night because the nine tailed fox inside Naruto is in heat"

'Well that makes sense Naruto is in heat and Shikamaru is unconscious in Naruto's tent'

Kiba still a little unbelieving of the sight in front of him leaned towards iruka and sniffed the nape of his neck. 'Ok not aroused' then continued to sniff Naruto 'mhh so good, aroused, but untouched!'

"Okay, okay then why are you not affected?"

"Iruka's my mom!' Naruto beamed

"PARENT! Am Naruto's parent! Kiba, you don't seemed surprised about the condition Naruto is in, why is that, and why are you not effected?"

"Well Inuzuka's are famous for their sense of smell. I smelt you at the gates yesterday, and I am affected, that's why I've been staying away from you. I was coming to tell you that somehow your putting the other members of the group into heat and if you don't let them clear their heads, a huge orgy is going to break out!'

"You smelt me? What do I smell like? Is it a bad smell?" Naruto lifted his arm to check.

"No baka! You smell like a bitch in heat, but at the same time like an alpha male. Female dog's heat has a smell that attracts, male dog's heat smells like dominance, you smell like both of those. It's a nice smell Naruto. It's like, your scent is calling me to get dominated." both Kiba and Naruto were blushing furiously.

"I guess I have to leave, huh?"

"Naruto were almost their why don't we just push forward a little longer." Iruka coddled

"O alright"

After getting up and getting dressed, the group had some breakfast while Naruto tried to stay away from everyone as much as possible, it hurt him because he wanted to have the support of his friends, yet he knew what he was doing to them, and it was becoming a little hard to hide the fact that he was painfully aroused.

It was slightly comforting to Naruto that Kiba was winking at him from afar, letting him know he was there for the blonde.

Sometime later after they had resumed walking towards their destination, Shikamaru apologized to Naruto and then tried to give him a hug which Naruto politely declined despite the sincerity of the apology due to the dangerous glint in his eye and bulging erection he proudly displayed.

It seemed as though the remainder of the mission was going to go without any further incidence with Iruka valiantly guarding Naruto by his side, and Kiba trying to steer his pursuers away from him from afar.

That is until they were about an hour before they reached their drop off point.

Sakura stopped walking turned around to glare at iruka and whined loudly

"Iruka is mean! He's keeping Naruto all to himself!"

She stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout, making her look pathetically needy.

"Naruto" she walked up towards him and put her hand on his chest as she continued "I don't mind sharing" as she was leaning in for a kiss a loud bark from behind startled her

Akamaru, big as he is had no problem shuffling past the group and knocking Sakura out of the way. The big white dog began to sniff Naruto. Enthusiastically wagging his tail before rocking back on his hind legs, positioning his front paws on Naruto's shoulder, and began to thrust. His pointed, pink member finding refuge under Naruto's shirt and began to rub earnestly against the blonde's stomach

Kiba laughed, iruka looked on in shock, and the rest of the group stared in jealousy

Naruto pushed the oversized dog off of him

"Naruto are you alright?" iruka asked seeming concerned

"I I am o o okaaaaa!" Naruto burst into tears, turned around and ran out into the forest.

Everyone stared in shock at the running blonde blur; Hinata was the first one to break out of the daze

"I'm going to go comfort him you all go ahead"

"It's okay Hinata I will go comfort him!" Shikamaru said

"No me"

"Me"

"This is Naruto were talking about he will be fine without us" said Kiba 'in his condition, probably better then with us'

"I will" the team argument continued on.

"I will go look for Naruto everyone else will continue on with the mission and not disobey this mission's leader"

Iruka punched the man in the gut. "since am the only one who isn't affected by Naruto I will go"

The rest of the team looked at each other and silently coming to an agreement that is, every ninja for him or herself and with lightning quick reflexes they dispersed into the forest after Naruto, intending on hunting him down for themselves.

Kiba and iruka were left standing speechless, and alone.

"We got to save Naruto, he won't resist anyone because he thinks it's his fault" iruka explained

"Let's split up and get him back to the village, or at least hide him from the others." Kiba suggested

"Okay, are you sure you'll be able to resist Naruto?"

"I'm sure!" Kiba nodded 'I think….'

* * *

review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I PROMISE FASTER UPDATES IF I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. FIGHTING, FLEEING, BREASTS, AND SCENTS!

a/n I was waiting for 5 reviews before I even started this so congratulations sleepy-roses, Dragon Born's blood, ali, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, and Living Paradox you made this chapter happen so this chapter is dedicated to all of you.

To all the rest seriously though I know this isn't great but I put a lot of time into this for your guy's sake! Since am the creator of the story I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!! Am content with not writing it I just wanted to share it with all of you. It would really mean a lot to drop me a line to tell me your thoughts and suggestions good or bad. Tell me what you think of the characterizations, the plot, grammar spelling, all of it ( if this story survives I will revise it with added content, fixed grammar and plot holes, etc) so ive decided that

**0-4 reviews = me not continuing from this chapter on (which would be a shame because I have a lot planned)**

**5-9 reviews = me continuing with building the story up**

**10+ reviews = me continuing happily building the story up with planned smut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Kiba and Iruka split up in attempt to either find Naruto and keep him safe or, find the others and knock them out.

Kiba fully intended on finding Naruto first. He raised his nose and sniffed the air for Naruto's scent and shivered when he caught it and the faint sensation of arousal tingled up and down his spine.

He sprinted towards the intoxicating smell as he wondered whether or not his plan was a good idea.

Iruka's POV

'Dam hormones, and the way they were causing havoc on the team.' Iruka thought.

It was supposed to be just a quick mission to and from the mist village. There was not supposed to be any actual conflicts involved. Surely the man paid for a lot of ninjas to protect the small package, but it couldn't be anything of too much value deeming who the man was and who the package was to be delivered too.

'When I get a hold of Kakashi for acting like a drunken teenager after my Naruto, am going to kill him.'

Despite the man's behavior Iruka knew that Kakashi had nothing to be blamed for, neither did Naruto for that matter. It just didn't change the fact that when they only had an hour to go to reach their destination, they all turned and ran the opposite direction.

Iruka was jumping through trees and running as fast as he could when he felt the spikes of chakra surge and then level out repeatedly in the matter of a few seconds. He began running towards the source when he heard loud crashing, and crunching noises just up ahead. Iruka put on a burst of speed and came to a clearing.

What he saw, he wasn't prepared for, a cat fight between Hinata a Sakura, and a lewd one at that.

Both Hinata and Sakura were panting and out of breath. It appeared as though a large tree trunk had been pulled from the ground (roots and all) and thrown in the opposite direction. (probably Sakura's work) Sakura had a large portion of her shirt ripped and her breasts and abdomen were blatantly displayed with finger sized bruises up and down her front. Hinata had a kunai sticking in her thigh, yet seemed as though she didn't notice.

'If I don't stop these kids soon, they're going to kill each other.'

Iruka wasted no time and set forth into action. He pulled a ninja-bomb out of his vest and threw it towards the quarreling girls, far enough so it wouldn't kill them but close enough so at worst they became knocked out, in the least they would become dazed and confused.

Boom!

As the dust cleared, Iruka pondered if it would be safe enough to leave the unconscious forms here, or not. However, before he got an answer, a chakra infused fist came twirling towards him from out of the dust cloud. He dodged but quickly had to pull his legs into the air, tucking them into his chest or risk them being kicked out underneath them from Hinata's leg that just barely missed him. He rolled out putting space in-between himself and his attackers.

"I knew it!" screamed Hinata "you wanted Naruto all to your self didn't you Sensei?"

"No, girls you're not acting yourselves, there's something making you act this way!" Iruka explained vaguely so as to protect Naruto's secret.

'Liar!" both girls screamed and began to charge at Iruka

He dodged every fist and kick hurled his way and just when he was beginning to feel accomplished one of Hinata's pressure point areas hit their mark and left Iruka momentarily frozen in pain. Just enough time for Sakura to land one of her monstrous hits, sending him flying across the clearing.

'If I don't end this soon am going to be in a lot of trouble'. Iruka thought.

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his mind. He positioned himself into a fighting stance and opened his eyes to study his opponents. What he scene confused him; being their prior teacher he was familiar with their fighting styles and chakra signatures. He knew that over time it was possible to change both of those, however never so dramatically. It was as though they each had their own personal Kyubi chakra masking their own, in fact that's exactly what it was, Kyubi's chakra. Somehow being in heat, Naruto transferred some of the Kitsune's chakra to everyone making them loose control.

'Maybe, just maybe that's how Naruto's heat cycle didn't affect him like the others, because Naruto marked him with a different form of the Kyubi's chakra. Interesting…'

Hinata put her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Jutsu to use and began to viscously attack Iruka. Fortunately experience was on his side as he easily dodged and removed himself from her reach, only to place himself in front of an enraged Sakura. She swung her fists furiously, bouncing her exposed breasts, making Iruka feel uncomfortable seeing his former student naked. Iruka dodged and dodged again then without thinking stretched out his fist and mad contact with cheek bone.

Sakura stumbled back seeming confused and then blushed brightly and folded her arms over her chest.

"Omygawd! What is going on?"

Iruka blinked twice then four times "Sakura, are you back to yourself"

"Oh yeah, and when I get a hold of Naruto am going to kill him!"

Just then Hinata decided to strike knocking Iruka over onto his back. Hinata leaned over him and began to pound her fists into Iruka's face while Sakura scream for her to stop and running over to try and help.

She pushed her off of him and slapped her, hard!

"Hinata, get a hold of yourself!"

"Sakura?"

Iruka sighed in relief, it seems as though Kyubi's chakra infused pheromones weaken after a period of time!

"Girls no time for explanation, Sakura make yourself decent we have to stop the others from getting close to Naruto."

Sakura blushed but didn't say anything as she turned around took her shirt off tied the front of it and put it on backwards.

They moved out to find the others right away.

They didn't have to look long however because an hour later they came across another clearing with all the missing boys (except Kiba and Naruto of course) laying beaten and exhausted all around each other.

"Are you all yourselves?"

"Yes" chorused through the clearing.

"Except I think am traumatized for life! You have no idea how troublesome it is to act like a doting idiot intent on getting in another idiot's pants is! I don't think I will ever get over what I licked off of Naruto's fingers." Shikamaru shuddered.

KIBA POV

So far, it had been easy following Naruto's scent, seeing as how it was strong and getting stronger, and the fact of the matter was that he didn't run in too anyone else, or their scents to interfere. He stopped to catch his breath and view his surroundings.

Intent on catching Naruto as soon as possible, Kiba lifted his nose to the air and took in an informative sniff of the air. Naruto's heat was getting stronger and more pungent with every passing hour. He knew that just beyond the hedging of trees Naruto would be there.

* * *

**0-4 reviews = me not continuing from this chapter on (which would be a shame because I have a lot planned)**

**5-9 reviews = me continuing with building the story up**

**10+ reviews = me continuing happily building the story up with planned smut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. apologies and updates

Hello everybody and thank you for still being here after all this time!

First off I would just like to apologize for the rude author's notes. I had a few comments and PMs stating my story was awful, I suck, I should kill myself, and a few others along those lines. I should have replied personally to them, or not at all. I should not have put a general message within the story.

Secondly I would like to apologize for the long gap in updating. This story is not abandoned, I simply fell into nursing school, and had to commit all my time towards school.

Now onto story updates…. Unfortunately my laptop hard drive was damaged and I lost a ton of information along with several chapter updates, and due to my long absence from writing, i only remember the heart of the chapters and will have to rewrite each one.

Fortunately I am refreshed and ready to commit to getting updates out quickly and regularly to complete these stories. I am also looking for beta to make the stories more reader friendly (if you know anyone interested...).

The plan: this week I plan to get familiar with all my stories again and make a story plan for each and every one of my stories. Hopefully I can get a beta, and hopefully I can have a satisfying chapter out by the end of the week.

From now on author's notes will be simply thoughts on what I attempted to portray, how I felt about the chapter, and other story related notes.

Also I have several other story ideas that I would like to start writing. Be assured however, that I do plan to finish my remaining stories in a timely manner with regular updates (I'm thinking either weekly or biweekly) so I hope you look forward to those as well

well that is all for now I'll see you all in a week or two most likely a week. Again thank you all for sticking with me until now I hope I make it worth your while


End file.
